Alexander Gaidar
Alexander is the Command SAMBO Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the Master of Boris Ivanov. Background None revealed, but likely grew up in Russia and at some time he entered the army and managed to become a colonel. Some time in the past he also became one of the Nine fists. Personality He is shown to be capable of switching from a nonchalant demeanor to a raging man in a second not unlike Ogata but with a lot less control. He took up sculpting and painting in order to create an atmosphere of peace to distance himself from the constant fighting. He particularly hates guns, so when people point a gun at him then he will kill them immediately regardless of being an ally or not. He seems to have a lot of pride in SAMBO and when he met Akisame, who uses Jujitsu, he tried to prove that modern SAMBO was far superior than the ancient traditional Jujitsu. He seems to care for Boris's well being as seen when they have a lot of conversations and when he lost he was likely worried about Boris being in trouble with Yami (much like Rachel) so he disowned him from YOMI. Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc His disciple, Boris draws with Kenichi in their duel in the Ryōzanpaku dojo. When Ogata meets to speak with Alexander about this on his submarine, he flies into a rage over his manipulating Boris into attacking Ryōzanpaku. He was later seen meeting the other One Shadow Nine Fists to discuss who will lead YOMI and who will fight Kenichi next. Yomi in School Arc First seen participating in a meeting of important people in Russia. At that time he managed to get past the security search since he didn't carry any weapons and when he entered he heard someone mocking Yami, since they are believed to be weak for not using weapons and just a rumor. He quickly got around that person and when his guards pulled out their guns ready to shoot him he quickly switched to his raging form and took out all 49 people at the meeting in an instant. He later jumped out the window and asked Boris for some tissues. He later left to kill a congress women and managed to find her in her hotel room and escape through the window with her as a hostage. He later met Akisame in a building under construction and they both demonstrated their martial arts and art sculpting skills. He deflected numerous iron cables while at the same time he managed to make an angel with the rods in an instant and then threw his creation at Akisame. Akisame quickly destroyed it and reformed it into an Buddhist statue creation and threw it back at him and he was quickly caught. He quickly switched into his rage mode and threw a number of fierce attacks at Akisame but only managed to land a single attack. Later he tried to attack again but quickly fell to Akisame's Koetsuji willow leaf walk. Realizing that he can't match akisames speed he decides to retreat but not before throwing the congresswoman over the side, luckily kenichi lept and caught the congresswoman and Sakaki managed to save him. Yomi in School Arc He reappears at his russian base with his soldiers all in formation. At the time he was talking with one of his higher ranking officers about He fights Akisame twice (during both fights they inadvertently create various statues while fighting, causing Alexander to proclaim that Akisame was the first person to rival him in both fighting and art), the first time was in chapter 273 Akisame, Sakaki and Kenichi went to protect a Russian congresswoman that was targeted for assassination by him, during which both demonstrated unearthly aptitude for fine arts, creating extremely large steel-wire statues in a matter of seconds. The second was when Akisame infiltrated his base on chapter 297. In their second battle he learned Akisame's secret technique of becoming invisible after witnessing it from their first battle, which even Akisame said was impressive for a master of YAMI he also tried to prove that SAMBO was way stronger than Jujitsu. He is finally defeated by Akisame in chapter 304 when Akisame used a strangling move to counter his "March of Death" suicide technique and to knock him out for 2 seconds, and surrenders to the authorities, at the same time proceeding to disown Boris as his disciple and ordering him not to try and find him (in that order, making Boris ignore the second order). He is currently being held in a ultra-secret maximum security prison that even YAMI knows nothing about, dubbed Big Lock. His defeat and incarceration makes him the first of the One Shadow Nine Fists to be taken out in the ensuing battle between YAMI and Ryozanpaku. :Just before he was taken into custody, Alexander ominously issued a warning to all who were present that they "shouldn't think it's over just like that". It is unknown at this time what he meant by this warning, but it might mean that he would attempt to escape, or that YAMI would attempt to break him out sometime in the future. :Strangely enough, he was very certain on instructing Boris that he should always stay cool on the battlefield, because "people who lose their cool on the battlefield, die" as he says, despite being a man that loses his temper extremely easy and proceeds to destroy everything around on very frequent fits of rage. Powers & Abilities *As a high ranking army official, he has an unbelievable number of subordinates and followers. *Enhanced Strength: Able to make sculptures with his bare hands and break handcuffs without even trying. *Enhanced Speed: Despite being a dou martial artist, he is still able to hide his killing intent and run past people unnoticed. As a master class martial artist he can easily get around people and take out surrounding people in an instant before they can react. *Keen Intellect: Able to use numerous techniques in unison and learn new techniques after just seeing them once. *Vast Ki: just focusing by focusing his ki he can destroy walls and other things without having to hit them. * Most of his attacks are throws and srangle holds named in Russian. Trivia Alexander is from Russia and makes western art while Akisame is from Japan and makes eastern art.